


Till then.

by RubyMari22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: "I always knew that... Apologizing won't bring you back... But it just isn't the same..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I think I butchered the middle to the end...  
>  But I still hope you'll enjoy this!

_I’m sorry…_

_I’m really really sorry…_

These thoughts continuously flood his mind. The boy stares emptily at his room walls and wonders if he knew anyone who could go back through time. He has thought of these for at least a hundred times already, in a continuous cycle; stare at his wall and apologize, before listing off several people he knew that had some sort of power that could change time.

“Hinata.”

The boy looks up, only to see his friend and senior – Sugawara. “Sugawara-senpai. What brings you here?” he said with a small smile.

Sugawara looked at the boy sadly, knowing full well that his junior’s smile wasn’t real. Averting his gaze somewhere else for a while, before looking back at Hinata. “Hinata, I’m so—“

“It’s fine, Sugawara-senpai.” Hinata said, interrupting his senior, “It’s fine, really… You did your best to help him.” He said as he stood up and stared at his senior’s bandaged arms.

“Hinata…”

“Senpai… You know, I’ve always thought that it was my fault. I thought that, I wasn’t fast enough to be there to help save him. I really thought of that.” Hinata said quietly as looked down at the floor.

Sugawara stayed quiet, this often happened whenever he visited the orange-haired boy. What he would say was often different. Sometimes it would trying to hire someone to go through time, back to when he was still alive – before the incident ever happened. Often times, it would be a bunch of memories Hinata had with him. Most of the times, it would be Hinata talking about the future he promised with him.

“Sorry, senpai… I need to be alone…”

“Alright… Just… Know that everyone else is worried about you. So… Come down once in a while, okay?” Sugawara said.

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile, “Yeah.”

When Sugawara had left his room, Hinata sunk into his room’s floor and stared blankly at his ceiling once again.

**.:..::..:.**

“So? How was he?” Daichi asked as Sugawara entered the cafeteria. The gray haired boy sighed and shook his head, “Nothing.” He said sadly.

Daichi sighed, “We’ll just have to wait patiently… He’ll get over it sooner or later…”

Sugawara nodded.

Daichi looked up from his coffee to see his best friend, who had been silent since he had gotten back from Hinata’s room. “Suga?”

“Say Daichi… What’s the point of me being a healer… If I couldn’t even heal my friend?” he said, looking at his hands sadly.

“Suga… It’s neither yours nor Hinata’s fault that he died. Okay? Kageyama knows that consequences if you had to fully heal him. If you had fully healed him – then, we would have to find someone to heal you, or worse… You would be in his position now.”

“But wouldn’t that be better than losing him?! I had a power to save him! Are you saying that Kageyama’s better off dead?!”

Daichi puts his hands on his friend’s shoulders and yells, “Of course not! But it’s definitely not better to lose any more of you guys!” Daichi sighs, before putting a hand on his temple – trying to massage away the upcoming headache, “Look, Suga. It’s neither yours nor Hinata’s fault. Nobody’s blaming you nor is Kageyama blaming you.”

Sugawara sighs and nods, “Alright.”

Daichi smiles, “We’ll find a way to get Hinata get back up again, don’t worry.” He said, patting Suga in the shoulder before exiting the cafeteria.

Sugawara releases a deep sigh once he head the doors close, “What should be done then?” he mutters.

It’s been about two months since one of his juniors, Kageyama, had died in a battle with a monster in one quest they had taken up. And even though Sugawara had the power to heal, it would mean to transfer the person’s wounds to his. Kageyama had a fatal wound and Sugawara had every intention in healing him, but the black haired boy stubbornly refused his senior’s help, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be right to give the wounds to Sugawara. Although Sugawara had healed a quarter of the boy’s injury, mainly his right arm, it still wasn’t enough to save him.

**.:..::..:.**

“SENPAI!” Sugawara almost spilled his drink from the sudden noise. He looked back to see Hinata running towards him.

“H-Hinata?!” he said, surprised to see that the orange haired boy had actually left his room.

“Senpai! Guess what!?”

“What?”

“I saw Kageyama in my dreams!”

“E-Eh? What do you mean?”

“I saw him! I saw him in my dreams! He told me that everything would be fine and he would come home soon.”

Sugawara then stared at the boy confused, knowing full well that the boy is dead, “But Hinata—“

Daichi and Tanaka soon came over and the latter placed an arm over Hinata, “Hey there, Hinata! Welcome back!”

“Tanaka-senpai!”

Tanaka then exchanged glances with Daichi, who had nodded to him. Tanaka soon dragged Hinata away to talk with Nishinoya. “Daichi…”

Daichi sighed and raised his arms, “Relax, relax. What Hinata said wasn’t a total lie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember our new recuit?”

“Yachi-san?”

“Yeah… Well, she can make illusions. So… I asked her to create an illusion of Kageyama for awhile, just until we can find a way for Hinata to fully recover.”

“What if he doesn’t? You know that once Hinata finds out it isn’t real, then… He would just go back to his room and mope!” he argued.

“I know… But… This is currently the only thing I could think of… It’s bad enough to see Hinata depressed.” He said.

Sugawara sighed before looking over to where Hinata was. The boy was currently conversing happily with his senpais and had just been introduced to Yachi. As if, the death of Kageyama had just been only a distant memory; and his depression was only for a few days.

**.:..::..:.**

Hinata soon recovered from his depression, seeing as he was able to see Kageyama once again. Every night, he would talk with the black haired boy, and it made him happy.

One night, Yachi had decided to visit Hinata in his room. The girl had just been following her leader’s orders, which was to always generate an illusion of Kageyama every night for Hinata. But recently, the guilt of not telling the boy every time they talk in the morning consumed her.

Knocking on the door, she quietly called Hinata’s name.

The boy opened his door, surprised to see Yachi, “Yachi-san! Come in! What’s up?”

“Ah, uh, well… I just wanted to tell you something…”

“Oh? Okay! Oh yeah, meet Kageyama. Kageyama, this is Yachi-san.” He said, pointing to the black haired boy sitting by the coffee table.

Yachi stares at the illusion she had created before sitting down across Hinata. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Uhm… About Kageyama-kun…”

“Why would you talk about someone who’s just beside you?”

“Hinata-kun… I…” Yachi fumbled with her words and played with her fingers, thinking of how to word it out to him, “Kageyama… Kageyama’s just an illusion, Hinata…”

“Eh?”

“He’s just an illusion that I created.”

“But you never knew him…”

“Daichi-san gave me a photo of him… The others had told me stories about him – that’s why I was able to generate him.” She said, as she touched Kageyama – who had soon disappeared as soon as she had touched him.

Hinata stared at the girl before looking down at his hands. “H-Hinata-kun? I-I’m sorry alright! I…I just…”

Hinata soon let out a long sigh, “It’s fine, Yachi-san.”

“Eh?”

The boy scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the girl, “I know about it already.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well, at first I thought that it was only a dream. I knew very well that Kageyama had died. But when I first saw your illusion, that fact that he had died soon left my mind and only the bliss that he was here, talking to me, was the only thing I thought about.” He said. “I just figured it out recently, but I didn’t know who could make illusions…”

“Hinata-kun…” Yachi said, almost wanting to cry.

“A-Ah!! Don’t worry Yachi-san! I don’t blame you!” He said frantically, seeing that the girl was almost about to cry. “Actually, after I had stopped isolating myself in here, and started talking to the others again… I realized how much I missed everyone… And I pretty much felt that they were really worried about me.”

“That’s why… Yachi-san. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Really.”

Yachi wiped off her tears and nodded, “Yeah.”

**.:..::..:.**

“Hinata! Come on, we have to get ready for the quest!” Sugawara called out to the boy, who was crouching down, looking at a gravestone.

“I’ll be there in a sec!” Hinata shouted back, before looking back at the gravestone. “Well… That’s Sugawara-san… Anyway, I’ll tell you everything about the quest later. See ya.” He whispered to the grave before running back inside to prepare for the quest.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Kageyama…_

_But…_

_I won’t let it happen ever again to the others…_

_So… Till then, partner._

**Author's Note:**

> Magic Prompts used:  
> * Master of Illusions  
> * Empathic Healer


End file.
